


The Dissagreement

by tobetheone



Series: The Love of the Hiddlestons [5]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Children, F/M, Fighting, House Divided, Pregnancy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know these are a lot shorter than some of my normal chapters but I promise they will get longer</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My nerves were in full swing. What was so important that couldn’t wait for a few more days? I rolled onto my side and saw Tom, sleeping away the night without a care in the world. All I could do was lay awake thinking of all the reasons as to why they would change the time of the appointment. The last time they had changed the appointment was when I was pregnant with Gracelynn. I was placed on automatic bedrest for preeclampsia and a possible heart defect. Looking over to the clock whose bright light read 2:07 AM. Giving up on sleep I quietly made my way to Gracelynn’s room. I cracked the door open just a tad and watched her sleep. I rubbed my slightly bulging abdomen. Fear crept into my thoughts over taking them and tears started to roll down my face. Praying with everything I have that my baby is healthy with no complications. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my lower half and a light kiss pressed upon my neck. Quietly I closed the door to Gracelynn’s room.

“Dani, it’s the middle of the night. Why are you awake?” I turned around to face Tom, and he being the astute observer that he is, noticed my tears. Without saying a word he pulled me close to his chest and just held me there. Only when I started to loudly sob did he pick me up and carry me back to our room. Gently he laid me on the bed and quickly laid next to me to resume the cuddle session from the hallway. “Is this about the appointment?” Without saying a word I simply nodded my head. “Babe, you can’t get yourself all worked up like this. It’s not good for you or the baby.” Soothingly he rubbed my back and scratched my head.

“I know, I’m trying not to but my mind keeps wandering. What if there is something wrong? What if the baby isn’t forming correctly or they found a possible heart defect like they did with Gracie or what if…” He immediately silenced me with a kiss stopping my rant in its tracks.

“The more worked up you make yourself the higher your blood pressure will be. That can cause the baby to go into distress. Take a deep breath in.” I inhaled through my nose, “And out.” And exhaled through my mouth. Repeating the process a couple time I felt a bit relaxed and not as anxious. “Now, I am going to go make your favorite tea and I will be right back.”

“Thank you.” I gave him a smile and a short kiss and he went out the door. In a matter of no time, he was back with a cup of my favorite herbal tea and he started to sing to me. His smooth baritone voice finally lulled me off to sleep.

“Dani.” I felt a hand shaking me awake. “Baby, you have to get up its 7 o’clock.” I pried my eyes open and saw a beautiful scene before me. Gracelynn was holding a wooden tray with a bowl of cereal while Alex was holding a small vase with a single white rose. I sat up and leaned against the head board

“Good morning mummy! We made you breakfast all by ourselves!” I looked over at Tom and he gave a nod as if to say ‘that’s right’.

“Oh, you did! Well, it looks delicious! But, you know what looks even better?”

“No. What?” Tom grabbed the wooden tray and flower from the kids before I lunged after them.

“My two adorable children!” I grabbed ahold of them and scooped them up into my arms and gave each of them a raspberry on their tummies and they squealed with delight and sat on the other side of the bed.

“Alright honey, here is your breakfast.” Tom placed the tray over my lap and I took a look at what cereal they got me. Well, more like which cereal Tom grabbed. The bowl was filled with Shreddies. Both Alex and Gracelynn looked at me waiting for me to take that first bite to see if they did a good job or not

“MMMMMMM, yep, this is definitely the best bowl of cereal I have ever had! You guys are such great cooks, thank you so much!” I made eye contact with Tom and he just rolled his eyes. I have had this cereal hundreds of times, but I wanted my children to believe they made the best bowl of cereal ever so I gave a great performance as I took the first bite.

“You’re welcome mummy!” Gracelynn gave me a kiss on the cheek and Alex followed suit before climbing off the bed and heading out the door. “Come on Alex mummy has to get ready!” I couldn’t help but give a small chuckle as I watched her grab ahold of her brother's hand and forced him out the door

“She is your child.”

“My child!?” I looked at Tom who was carefully climbing onto the bed. “Why is she my child when she gets bossy?” I knew why before he even had a chance to answer. “Alright, I see your point. Shut up.” We both gave a small laugh and then we heard a crash followed by a ‘It wasn’t me!’ yell. I simply shook my head, “Now she is your child.” Tom lept off the bed and yelled back.

“Nope, she is still yours.”

I had finished eating the cereal and got ready for the appointment. Tom and I had decided earlier on that he would stay home with kids and I would go by myself. As I watched the clock tick by the more I dreaded going. Doing a double check over of myself in the mirror I headed out the door and downstairs. I saw Tom sitting on the couch with a script in hand while the kids watched Hercules. I snuck behind Tom and placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up and mouthed a goodbye. I placed my lips on his and gave him a soft kiss and snuck out the door.  

 I arrived 8 O’clock on the dot and was brought back immediately. Changed into a gown I waited for the doctor to come in. My anxiety is back to being spiked. My message alert chimed and I looked to see who it was. Of course, it was Tom with a simple message.

_Everything will be alright I love you. :*_

It was like he could read my mind. Before I could reply the doctor walked in, here goes nothing.

“Hello, Danielle.”

“Hello, Dr. Freedman.”

“Now, I know you must be wondering why I called you in here instead of waiting.”

“You could say that.”

“Well, its quite simple. I was doing a review of your ultrasound and I noticed an anomaly that I had missed and I wanted to get you in straight away. I have a feeling I know what it is and I guarantee I almost right but I would rather be safe than sorry.”

She grabbed a pair of gloves and moved the machine closer.

“You know the drill.”

I nodded my head and lifted the gown over the bump and held it up. My eyes closed and tears threatening to release. I felt the cool gel and the wand touch my stomach.

“Lets see here where are you hiding?” I heard her say. “Ah! There you are.” I heard some typing on the key board I was too afraid to open my eye and take a look at the screen. “Just as I thought.” The tears started to escape. “Congratulations you are pregnant with twins!”

I was silent until I fully processed what she had said.

“Wait, what did you just say?” She gave a laugh and repeated

“You are pregnant with twins! Congratulations.”

I finally looked at the screen and saw the grainy black and white photo that held not one baby but two.

“They are both extremely healthy. One of them was hiding pretty well in the first sonogram we had and the heartbeats were in sync at the time so I had no idea until I took a closer look.”

The tears I formed for tears of fear turned into tears of gladness. Twins. I am having twins. Healthy twins.


	2. Chapter 2

Danielle had been gone for a grand total of an hour and in that time one or both of my children managed to tear off all of my books off the bottom of the book shelf, broke a vase, colored on the wall with crayon and Alex managed to cut his head on the coffee table because he was copying his sister doing summersaults off the couch.  I have no Idea how Danielle does this all day, everyday.  After only being with them for 30 minutes, I wanted to hide in my study and drink a glass of Jameson.  I sent the kids to their rooms to play by themselves so I can get a breather and possibly re-read my script. When I had finally grabbed my script and went into the library and sat down in nive comftorable my chair to enjoy the quietness of the house; I heard my name being called.

“Daddy!” 

I leaned my head back and gave  loud exhale before heading upstairs to deal with whatever it was Gracie managed to get into. Making my way up into Grace's room saw Alex yanking off all of the her stuffed animals and books from the first row shelves.

&Alexander Thomas Hiddleston!& Immediately he stopped and started to cry, wobbling over to me. &That doesn't work on me, you know better.” Picking him up I looked at Gracelynn who was ‘reading’ a book in her little chair looking quite annoyed at the fact her belongings were now scattered around her room. “I will be right back to help clean up this mess love.”  Walking Alex down the hall to his room I placed him in his playpen handed him some toys and walked away.  As soon as I got to the door he started to wail to let me know he was not happy with me leaving him in a confined area. Against my better judgements I picked him up and carried him back to Gracelynn’s room to pick up the left behind destruction. As I was putting everything back in it’s proper place I heard a boisterous yell. Looking over I saw Alex pulling his sister’s hair. She yelled for him to stop and then that was followed by a rather hard slap on his arm which in turn caused him to start wailing boisterously.

“Gracelynn!”

“He started it! He was pulling my hair!”

“That doesn’t make it acceptable to hit your little brother as hard as you did.”

“I wouldn’t have hit him if he hadn’t have pulled my hair.” She shrugged back into her chair and grabbed ahold of her book. I finally got Alex to settle down by giving him a small toy I had stuffed in my pocket. “When is Mummy going to be home?” Looking up I saw her holding the book upside down and peering at me from over top of it. I couldn’t help but laugh internally.

“I am sure she is due back any moment now.”

“I sure hope so!” Note to self have a chat with Dani about little Miss. Attitude. Finally getting all of the toys picked up and back in their proper place I picked Alex up and chucked him onto my hip.

“How about we go back downstairs and watch a movie while wait for her?”

She immediately snapped  her book closed and ran over to my open hand and grasped it. Heading out of the room and downstairs to the sitting room. I immediately placed Alex in his gated play pen with all of his toys while Gracie sat on the couch. I got the Netflix up and running and picked a movie for her to watch while I finally sat down and read my script on the other side of the couch. The next thing I knew a pillow was on the side of my thigh and a head was resting against it. I looked over to Alex and saw he had fallen asleep on top of his oversized teddy bear cuddled up with his blankie, as he liked to call it. I grabbed the couch blanket from the back and placed it on Grace and she slowly started to close her eyes and fall asleep. I switched off the t.v. and just listened. Silence. Sweet, sweet silence. I looked at my phone and I had a message from Danielle.

_On my way home._

As I went back to reading it slowly started to lull offor to sleep.

“Thomas,” I felt a gentle push on my on my shoulder. “Baby, wake up I’m home.” Finally opening my eyes I saw my gorgeous wife with a huge smile on her face. 

“Thank God you are home.” She gave me a soft giggle. I looked over at Gracelynn who was now further down the couch and Alex still in the play pen. Dani motioned me to follow her to my study. Just as I cloed the door I wrapped her in my arms and gave her a kiss.

“Babe, I don’t know how you do it all day. They are crazy.” She gave me a laugh and peck on my cheek.

“They aren’t that bad.”

“You don’t think so? All they did was fight, plot, and scheme the whole time you were gone!” She just kept laughing. “I am serious Danielle. They broke a vase, Alex destroyed my bookshelf and Gracie’s. Grace decided to add some color to the wall oh and the icing on the cake was when she started doing somersaults off the couch and Alex followed thus causing him to cut his head.” I watched as she just smiled and shook her head. 

“Well, things are about to get a lot crazier.” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a grainy black and white photo. "Actually double thr crazy." took me a few seconds to realize that there were two little blobs in the photo.

“Is..are, are those… are we having twins?” Looking up from the photo to my wife she smiled and nodded.

“Yes, and they are very healthy. Oh Thomas isn’t it great!?”

She leaned into my side with her arms wrapped around me both of us looking at the photo.

“Baby, that’s amazing!” Suddenly Alex started to cry and it brought me back to one fact. I am leaving to film for 3 months in one week. I can’t leave Dani alone to raise 2 kids while being pregnant with twins. 

"Dani, what about filming?"

"What about it? Nothing has changed. You will continue your work as planned."

She gave me a kiss and ran to the sitting room to collect Alex. I ran my hands through my hair and linked them behind my head. What am I going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are a lot shorter than some of my normal chapters but I promise they will get longer


	3. Chapter 3

It was about noon and Tom had hidden himself away to his study for the last couple hours. The kids crashed out for a nap and have been asleep for a good half hour and should remain asleep for another hour. Quietly I knocked on the door and let myself in.

“Tom?” His elbows resting on his desk and his hands in his hair with a script underneath. “Baby, I brought you some lunch.” For one moment there was only silence. Before I had a chance to call his name again he spoke.-

“I can’t take this film.”

“Okay, I’ll bite.” I said placing the tray down on the corner of his desk. “I know I am going to regret this question but, why can’t you take this film? The film we have already talked about you taking because you said, and I quote, ‘It’s a fantastic script and I would really like to have the part.’ End of quote.”  I crossed my arms waiting for his reply.

“Dani things are different now.”

“How is it different now than it was yesterday?”

“Oh God Dani!” He raised his head to look at me. “You were pregnant with one baby yesterday and now its two!? I can’t just leave you to raise two children by yourself for three months while you incubate another two! It isn’t happening. Especially after everything that happened today”

“Thomas, things are no different than they were Yesterday. You will…”

“Dani would you listen to reason!” He said interrupting me before I finished. “Jesus! It was hard enough to leave you with the kids before but now!? How could I possibly even focus on playing another person when I have to worry about you looking after those two rambunctious children and carrying healthy twins?”

I took a deep breath in and exhaled.  Breath, calm and steady.

“Tom, I am not alone with them. I have your mom, Emma and several other people. They will help when needed you know that. Hell if it makes you feel better I will call my mother and have her come here for the three months. “ Did I really just say that?

“Dani, you and I both know you would rather watch Peppa Pig for the rest of your  life than live with your mother for three months.”

“That may be true, Tom, however this is a role you were very excited about. I would give up everything to make you happy.”

“its too risky.”

I gave a loud groan and placed my hands on my face and ran the down. I knew there was more to this than he was letting on.

“Tom, what has you so worried?”

He looked at me with this face of defeat.

“I’m worried about you. What if something happens? This pregnancy has already been difficult enough with the extreme morning sickness. Dani you have a history of miscarrying. It has happened several times before. What is to say it won’t happen now.”

By this point he had made his way to me and placed both his hands on my rounded abdomen.

“I don’t know what I would do if you were to go in labor before I could get here. I can’t lose you Dani.”

Fear. Cold hard genuine fear  is what he is displaying. A watch his face and a few stranded tears roll down his face. Gently I wiped them away.

“Tom, something could happen now and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it.” He gave a loud groan and threw his hands in the air.

“I’m not taking the role and that is final!” I then heard a crying sound come from the baby monitor.

“Thank you so very much, Tom. Now if you’ll excuse me I have a crying child to attend to.  Have a great day Tom!” I slammed his office door and walked out before I said something I knew I would regret.


End file.
